Enigma Academy
Synopsis After hours, once school closes the teachers-- whom are revealed to be qualified in teaching, transform into Easters, Enigma Masters who are both qualified to teach a class as well as strong enough to fight. Location and Settings The school has an underground layer that stretches for a long length, the underground layer is filthy with technological gear and equipment made by a faculty member with her Intuition Enigma. * Training Grounds - these grounds stretch for a great length, and take up a major portion of the underground facility, artificial grass and trees are provided in this region that can be brought back to life by an unknown earth oriented power. Teachers • Orion Battle • After school he attends the school to teach the students about handling and overcoming their blatant weaknesses. • Alden Odele • An intelligent teacher who wields the Intuition Enigma, she has a very progressive brain and can understand and perceive information at an impossible level once seeing it and being able to revitalize it with her enhanced enigmatic photographic memory. • Madeleine Cross • A teacher focused on the properties of healing and purity, keeping a calm mind and never sinking into the darkness. However she has a fear of all things dark and malicious, classifying them as the devils. Echelons The classes of students are rated by their grade level and power rating. So naturally someone who is a freshmen would be a part of Echelon I, and then their power level would depend on what Echelon Squadron they'd be in. If you do not meet the standards of moving up you will be held back both in Enigma Academy and Grand Mountain. Freshmen • Echelon I, Squadron One • The weakest squadron of the freshmen, just becoming introduced to the mechanics of the high school and newly learning how to master their powers from zero. • Echelon I, Squadron Two • The second weakest squadron of the freshmen, they have grasped a small concept of their powers, but they are not able to fight sufficiently yet. • Echelon I, Squadron Three • The third weakest squadron of the freshmen, capable of fighting for a short period of time, and can definitely take care of themselves for a minimum bit of time. • Echelon I, Squadron Four • The second strongest squadron of the freshmen, capable of fighting for prolonged instances, moreover their abilities are still latent and they may fall short in some aspects. • Echelon I, Squadron Five • By far the strongest freshmen squad, for long instances they are able to use their abilities, and while their weaknesses are clearly shown, they are able to endure. Sophomore Echelon II is the unit of practice, their abilities have been scaled and they just need to disfigure their weaknesses in order to achieve a less reckless fighting style. • Echelon II, Squadron One • The weakest of the sophomore ranks, their abilities are strong but they require practice to master them further and fog their weaknesses. • Echelon II, Squadron Two • The middle of the sophomore ranking, capable of fogging their weaknesses but after an instance of battle their weaknesses will become clear. • Echelon II, Squadron Three • They have weaknesses, but they just are capable of never showing them. Senior The senior classes are divided by gender, showing the amount of numbers each gender has in total. • Echelon III: Squadron Ultimatum • Capable of utilizing their powers masterfully, the female team uses their abilities and under the radar they work and undergo dangerous missions. Hardly present at school. • Echelon III: Torrential Squadron • Likewise, the male squadron undergo tactical missions, not strong as the females yet stronger than the other students. Every man for himself. Extra and Trivia • During the Cabin prologue, Orion originally invited Clark to teach Molly, Drake, and Blaine in how to use their abilities in preparation for enrolling Drake into the school, since Blaine was already attending. Once Clark was found out by the officers, Orion had rescheduled to have them attend next year, but through Drake figuring it out early he was forced to revert to his original plans.